User blog:Explorer 767/Fanon Theory
Hello, folks! Recently, I've been noticing some wiki phenomena that pop up and reappear throughout the wiki and its literature, and no one has given them names. Thus, this blog post is here to list important keywords and terms that are a part of our wiki's literature, merely for convenience purposes. Feel free to suggest new terms! Be sure to describe them! Terms * Parody -- A literary work that takes a real-world subject and switches around certain attributes to create a (usually) humorous or satirical copy of the aforementioned subject. Example: The United States of Antarctica, parody of the United States of America. ** Parodee -- The subject that a parody is based off of. Example: The Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race is the parodee of the Itinerod Mail Circuit. ** Parody tightness -- The property describing how similar or different a parody is to/from its parodee. The tighter a parody is, the more similar it is to its parodee. The looser a parody is, the more different it is from its parodee. Examples: Khanzem is a tighter parody of World War II, while Olde Antarctica is a looser parody of Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** Cemented parody -- A parody with attributes that firmly establish the nature of its parodee. Cementation is the process of adding facts and attributes to a parallel to turn it into a fully cemented parody. ** Parallel -- An entity that is not intended to be a direct, complete parody, but represents something in the Real World and takes its place in composite parodies. Examples: The Bureau of Fiction is an original article, but parallels the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. In contrast, the Clubb Phengin Weekee is an actual parody of the Club Penguin Wiki. ** Double parody -- An parody with two parodees. (A triple parody has three parodees, a quadruple parody has four parodees, etc.) ** Composite parody -- A parody incorporating/made up of several basic parodies. Example: The Itinerod Circuit, which is a parody of the Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race as a whole, but is also made of several basic parodies (e.g., Ohyuck Depot, Takota Inn) that are parodies of the Iditarod checkpoints. ** Antonymous parody -- A parody that has attributes opposite to its parodee. Example: Noble Julius is an antonymous parodee of Squire Julian Gingevere from Redwall, as he has an opposite personality from his parodee. ** Location parody -- A parody of a location AND/OR a parody that is a location. Example: Lichenblossom is a location parody of Mossflower from the Redwall series. ** Allegory parody -- A parody of an event AND/OR a parody that is an event. Example: CPW: Day of Reckoning is an allegory parody of the infamous Ben trials and banishment in the real world CPW. ** Musical parody -- A parody of a song or piece of music AND/OR a parody that is a song. Examples: The MB3K Songs and the songs from Dystopian: The Musical!. ** Character parody -- A parody of a person AND/OR a parody that is a character. Example: Whoot Smakcler Whoot. * Original article -- An article that was entirely made up by the author and is not a parody. Original articles may nod to real-world subjects but still remain original. Example: Director Benny is not a parody of anything. * Serial articles -- A group of articles that are related to each other. Examples: Olde Antarctica, Colonial Antarctica, and the USA are all part of the history of Antarctica. * Seed article -- An article whose creation initiates the creation of several more related articles. These articles may end up forming a serial article group. Seed articles usually end up as fuse articles. Example: The USA. * Fuse article -- An article that is vital to the existence or continuity of one or more articles. Deleting a fuse article, or "lighting the fuse", leads to the detonation of a bomb. Example: The USA. * Bomb -- A continuity hole caused by the deletion of one or more fuse articles. Example: The infamous deletion of the awesomeness that is Triskelle. * Representative character -- An in-universe character that represents a wiki user. Examples: Explorer, Triskelle, Hat Pop, etc. ** Semi-representative -- A character that represents only some qualities or aspects of a wiki user. Examples: Fred and Turtleheimer & Shroomsky. *** Qualitative representative -- A semi-representative with the same personality as a wiki user. Examples: Fred, TSP. *** Numerical representative -- A semi-representative that represents a wiki user only in name, not in other aspects. Examples: Turtleheimer & Shroomsky and Explorer. * Importing -- The process of taking something from the real world, leaving it as is (with perhaps a few minor changes), and placing it into the Fanon Universe. Examples: Bill Gates, Doctor Hickory, both of which were left almost completely untouched when they were placed in-universe. ** Foreign Enigma Phenomenon -- The de facto generalization that all imported objects must be treated as foreign enigmas in the Fanon Universe. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts